evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Driven by Revenge/Gallery
Gallery Shere Khan vowing revenge.jpg|Shere Khan seeking revenge on Mowgli for his previous downfall. Tighten.png|Tighten wanting revenge on Megamind for stealing Roxanne Ritchi from him and giving him powers as he was told he was destined to be a "hero". Syndrome's revenge.jpg|Syndrome wanting revenge on Mr. Incredible for not letting him be his sidekick. Deathstroke.jpg|Slade Wilson/Deathstroke wanting revenge on Oliver Queen as he blames him for Shado's death. Nigel seeking revenge.jpg|Nigel seeking revenge on Blu for crippling him and costing him his ability to fly. Camille disguised as Kim.jpg|Camille Leon disguised as Kim Possible in order to get revenge on her. Strasser Revenge.jpg|Andrei Strasser deciding to go to California for revenge on the giant gorilla Joe for biting off his thumb and trigger finger. Laura Barns.jpg|Laura Barns seeking revenge against her former friends for posting a disgusting video of her which led to her death. Randall.jpg|Randall Boggs seeking revenge and forming a forever grudge on Sulley for humiliating him. SimonGruberVengeance.jpg|Simon Gruber unveils a machine gun, about to board a helicopter to chase and kill John McClane to avenge his brother's death at the hands of McClane. Gutt & Peaches.jpg|Captain Gutt holding Peaches hostage, just to get revenge on Manny, as he intends to destroy everything Manny loves, just as the mammoth did to him. Kai's Evil Grin.jpg|Kai seeks revenge against his former friend, Oogway for "betraying" him. Abigail Willaims.jpg|Abigail Williams wanting revenge on Elizabeth Proctor for discharging her as she was caught having an affair with Elizabeth's husband John. Harry & Marv.jpg|Harry and Marv seek revenge on Kevin McCallister for beating and humiliating them with his traps. Harry Osborn gg.png|Harry Osborn wants revenge on Peter Parker/Spider Man because he blames him for his father's death. Tai Lung revenge.jpg|Tai Lung seeking revenge on Shifu for making him believe he was destined to be the Dragon Warrior, only to be denied the title. Prince Charming vowing revenge.jpg|Prince Charming vowing to avenge his mother's death by destroying Shrek and conquering Far Far Away. Sideshow Bob revenge.jpg|Sideshow Bob wanted revenge on Bart Simpson for locking him and his family in jail for framing Krusty the Clown, trying to kill his Aunt Selma and all the other things he did to wreak havoc in Springfield. Balthazar Bratt seeking revenge.jpg|Balthazar Bratt wanting revenge on Hollywood for canceling his own show and destroying his career. Rasputin vowing revenge on Nicholas.jpg|Rasputin vowing revenge on Nicholas and his family by placing a curse on them to be murdered, which sparks up the Russian Revolution. Hook shows his hook to Smee.jpg|Captain Hook always seeks revenge on Peter Pan for cutting his hand and throwing it to the Crocodile. They...will...pay.png|Varian vows revenge on Rapunzel for deserting him. General Modula and the King.png|General Modula gaining revenge on the King for deserting him on Mutraddi, which will be complete by killing off Illana. Yokai Callaghan confronts Krei.png|Professor Callaghan/Yokai seeks revenge against Alistir Krei for his daughter's supposed deathly demise. Gothel Barbie.jpg|Gothel sought revenge on King Wilhelm for not returning her affections so she kidnapped his only daughter, Rapunzel. Whiplash.jpg|Ivan Vanko/Whiplash seeks revenge on Tony Stark because Tony's father deported Ivan's father for trying to make money with the Arc Reactor. Don Lino vowing revenge.jpg|Don Lino seeks revenge on Oscar the Sharkslayer for his son, Frankie's death. Trixie's revenge plan.png|Trixie Lulamoon seeks revenge on Twilight Sparkle for her magic powers. Emiko Detonator.png|Emiko Queen seeking revenge on Oliver Queen because his father ruined her life by abandoning her and her mother. Tony-Stark-vs-Aldrich-Killian-Iron-Man-3.jpg|Aldrich Killian seeking revenge against Tony Stark for rejecting him and his abilities. Armando Salazar.jpg|Capitan Armando Salazar seeks revenge on Jack Sparrow for defeating him, causing him to become a ghost, and destroying his goal to destroy all pirates. Ursula opportunity.png|Ursula seeks revenge on King Triton for banishing her so she plans to overthrow him so she can become ruler of Atlantica and the oceans. Category:Galleries